


Better

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam needs to get away from his worries and there’s only one thing that works. Crowley’s always ready to watch and help.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I have no clue how it turned out, my first (and probably last) time writing this pairing. It was interesting, but I don’t think I’ll be coming back to it anytime soon (if at all), but, yeah! Hope you like it!

The dungeon was cold, but that wasn’t the only reason goosebumps had broken all over Sam’s skin. He knew he was being watched, or would be watched soon enough, and the thrill of that was enough to make his cock jump in his jeans.

Hearing nothing other than his own breathing, Sam tugged the zipper down, the sound echoing from the bare walls. He shuffled a bit to sit more comfortably, the hard wood of the chair digging into his back, no matter what position he was in.

Sam let his eyes flutter shut and, immediately, he could feel the change in the air. He knew he wasn’t alone anymore, his cheeks heating up when he raised his ass enough to push his jeans down. The chair creaked loudly, and the sounds of the steps followed, coming from his left and moving to the right, so slowly that his heart was thudding wildly at the anticipation of what was about to follow.

“Don’t be shy with me, Sam.” Crowley’s voice sounded right next to him, making him whip his head to the side, even though he kept his eyes squeezed tightly.

Sometimes it was better not to see, only to let himself feel and hear.

Without saying a word, Sam palmed his erection through his boxers, resting his fingers there before he moved to do anything else. He relaxed when Crowley put his hands on his shoulders, grounding him to reality, yet still keeping him far away from all the problems that troubled his mind.

Sam let his mind drift off only to the blissful feeling that would course through his body with every brush of his fingers against his clothed cock, his hips rising up, chasing the touch of his hand involuntarily. He kept his pace even, fast enough to have the sensations overwhelm him, but slow enough to keep himself floating like that for as long as it was possible.

It wasn’t long before the need to do more than that overtook Sam completely, and he went along with it, getting his boxers out of the way, too. The chill air made the hairs on his thighs stand, a shiver running down his back at the feeling. He wrapped his fingers around the length of his cock, exhaling slowly when Crowley’s hot breath fanned over his ear.

Twisting his wrist, Sam began pumping his length, feeling every vein and ridge under his calloused skin. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins drowned out anything else, and he only realized he had been making some sounds when his throat kept vibrating.

The pressure from his shoulders disappeared, and before Sam had the chance to wonder where Crowley went, he felt the warmth radiating off the demon right in front of his face. It was gone before he knew it, though, and the table standing in front of him creaked, probably under the weight of Crowley.

Knowing he was being watched like that, completely on display, filled him with some nervousness, but Sam didn’t dwell on it for too long, deciding not to ignore the desire anymore. He was quick and efficient as he jerked himself off, sure and strong strokes that had the pressure building at a record pace. He had learned how to be fast throughout all those years of travelling from motel to a motel and sleeping in one room with both his father and brother. He was an expert at that.

There was no way Sam could keep the sounds he had been making so far at a manageable volume anymore, so he let go completely, a steady stream of loud _fuckfuckfuck_ making its way out of his mouth. Breathy spoken words echoed in the room, amplified greatly, mixing with the sound of Sam’s fist sliding up and down his cock, slicked up by precome dripping from the tip.

His body was shaking already, and he was eager to push himself to the breaking point, picking up his pace even more. Nothing mattered anymore, other than the need to let go fully and experience at least a moment of nothing but pure bliss.

A few more strokes, fast and rough, and Sam came, his body arching off the chair as his cock pulsed, staining his hand and shirt white. His hips kept bucking up, trying to make the most of the moment of release, his eyes snapping open beyond his control.

The sight of Crowley’s red orbs right in front of him was enough to make him shudder as he came down from his high. He wiped his sticky hand on the parts of his shirt that were still clean and slumped down in his chair, feeling better than he had felt in a long time.

And Sam knew he would feel even better soon, as that was only the beginning.

 

 


End file.
